Technical Field
The present invention relates to a powder material for three-dimensional modeling, a kit for three-dimensional modeling, a three-dimensional green body, method of manufacturing three-dimensional object, a method of manufacturing three-dimensional green body, a device for manufacturing three-dimensional object, and a device for manufacturing three-dimensional green body
Background Art
Lamination modeling (additive manufacturing) methods using three-dimensional (3D) printers capable of manufacturing more complex and finer 3D objects on demand are introduced to supersede typical methods of manufacturing 3D object by utilizing a shaping die. In particular, powder additive manufacturing methods are used in the case of a 3D object made of metal or inorganic compounds. In one of the powder additive manufacturing methods, 3D objects are manufactured by laminating a powder material for 3D modeling of metal, an inorganic compound, etc., and applying a solution to every single or multiple layers in a predetermined pattern. The solution dissolves the powder material to cause powder particles to adhere to each other.